Can He Be Defeated? A Harry Potter AU FanFiction
by Undead Gemini
Summary: What if Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time never hears about the Prophecy concerning Harry James Potter or Neville Longbottom? What if Harry lives with his loving parents and sister? I would like to know, so I guess read to find out? :P I'm just assuming this should be considered AU, if not then oops? Er anyways this is my first attempt at any AU story, soo enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh, I hate when I get ideas for stories, original or fanfiction, right now. No stable internet, no Microsoft Word. Yeah, updates for anything I write are now going to be extremely rare, so starting new stories because I have a 'brilliant idea'? This sucks. But since I'm going to be around an internet connection for a few days, why not start something? Heh, sorry.**

**Er, anyways, while reading the book that tries predicting Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, I had an idea for a fanfiction that I personally have never seen.**

**What if Voldemort _never_ hears the prophecy about his failure or decides to do nothing about it? That'd just mean he'd be in power for all of Harry's life while Harry (might) have his parents still.**

**Like, there's a few of these kinds of stories out there, but all the ones that I've seen always have Harry with a sibling his parents adore while Harry is treated like absolute trash and Dumbledore is evil. . Oh, please. Like Voldemort would _actually_ let Harry become his heir? Doubtful. He is a cold blooded killer that doesn't care about anyone but himself. Also, do you _really _think that Harry would be so powerful? I dunno man, I just don't like all those stories, even though they do have good ideas.**

**Soo, I'm personally trying something I haven't seen before. If anyone has seen a story where Harry is treated good by his parents and Voldy is the same evil bastard with Dumbledore not being evil etc. etc. etc. you should let me know where to find it. I'd enjoy reading a fanfic like that sometime. :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see from the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling. This is merely a fanfiction, created out of boredom and random thoughts. Enjoy.**

The prophecy was never told to Lord Voldemort, so he had no idea that soon their would be a young wizard, or witch, that could vanquish him. But since not knowing isn't a part of the prophecy, the prophecy would fail to succeed. Bringing up the question many people would love to know. What would Harry's life be like if Voldemort never went to Godric's Hallow to kill his parents and fail to kill him?

Lily and James Potter were sitting in the dining room with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Their young son, Harry, was asleep in his bed.

Voldemort was still a threat, and a dangerous one at that. Lily couldn't fight in the war, because she was pregnant with her second child.

"We don't know what we're going to do anymore. He's sent everyone from the order into hiding." Sirius said, quietly. "Even Dumbledore doesn't know how much longer we'll be able to go against him."

"The Ministry of Magic is falling as we speak, nothing we can do about it. His men are taking over." James adds, not liking that his best friend was so, serious.

"Not completely, there's still a high chance we might win this war.

"What about Hogwarts?" Lily asked, in a panicked tone. Wondering if her children would get to go to the school she once did.

"Dumbledore is still there, so it's standing." Remus said, with a thoughtful expression.

"True, but still." Lily said.

The foursome continued talking throughout the night, wishing they could do more to end this war. But sadly, the war didn't look like it'd be over anytime soon.

**10 Years Later: Harry's 11th Birthday**

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" The young boy's little sister cried out, jumping on his bed. "Wake up already!" She started shaking him.

The black haired boy opens his bright green eyes to see his sister looking at him. Azalea Lily Potter had the same dark hair as her brother and father, except her hair was more tame. Probably because it was longer. She had the same hazel eyes as their father but looked a lot like their mother.

The boy runs his hands over his face, exhausted. He knows about the war, to an extent. His parents don't tell him anything about what is actually going on though. He just knows that You-Know-Who is a very evil man trying to harm his family. So, he resents him for that.

What he doesn't know is that his parents have both almost died several times. That they are only alive by pure luck. That they are being hunted down by the Death Eaters. That the Death Eaters not only want but need James and Lily on their side. That the Ministry of Magic is now under Lord Voldemort's control. The poor young boy knows nothing. Except that he's supposed to get his Hogwarts letter today.

Remembering that, he quickly jumps up and grabs his glasses and races his sister to the kitchen. Lily smiles widely at the sight of her two children, still oblivious to just how bad the war actually is. They don't know that Diagon Alley is a place where you can go shopping, they just think owls bring supplies when they're ordered. Oh, how things have changed.

Harry's parents quickly hug the boy and tell him 'Happy Birthday'. Then gave the excited boy his Hogwarts letter, only letting him go at all because it truly was the safest place to be.

They quickly sent the family Owl, Raine, to go get Harry's supplies. Fortunately for Raine, Harry wanted a pet owl of his own, so two owls could help bring the supplies back. Remus and Sirius also bought a few things, knowing the poor owl wouldn't be able to carry everything back.

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" Azalea screamed out when Harry had to leave to Hogwarts, not wanting her brother to leave. She would be alone often if that was the case, since her parents were always working. Doing what, Harry and her both were not completely sure. They just knew they were trying to defeat You-Know-Who.

"I'll be back for Christmas Aza." Harry quickly hugged his sister, trying to calm her down knowing how she is if she doesn't get her way.

"Fine." The younger girl said, crossing her arms and glaring at her parents and brother.

James quickly took a hold of his sons' arm after he said goodbye to his mom and apparated to Hogsmade village. The new way of getting to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel loved! :D Thanks guys, lol. Favoriting/Following/Reviewing really does encourage me to write. . Whether that is good or bad, who knows? I should get a beta though. Wasn't aware I should get one til someone brought the idea of him being my beta up, lol. Er, I chose not to have a beta cause my wifi is permanently off so I'm usually connected to internet via my phone. Meaning it's just to troublesome to attempt to have a beta right now.. :/ Um yeah, aha. Depending on how many chapters to this I can write from now until June 9th depends on how many chapters I post. After the 9th, I have no idea when I'll be able to actually get chapters to anything out. So for now, I think I'm going to _try _writing a few more chapters for this. Also, I haven't used my laptop for writing in so long that my wrists feel weird af right now. D: But yeah, thanks for supporting this fanfiction. ^^ I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone, myself included. :P**

**Oh, I'm sorry ahead of time for the boringness of this chapter. It is a filler but I think it's important for the future of this story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the following people for either reviewing/favoriting/following this story: Ann, SJHP, Sunshine72, forest63, marcroutledge**

"Okay Harry, be safe." James told his son, walking him along the path to Hogwarts along with the many other parent-student pairs. The new way of traveling to Hogwarts was created to help keep the students safe, after so many attacks on the train, a new way had to be discovered.

They wanted to just have the students use floo powder to get in, but that idea was canceled out since the only way into the school was now the front gate to prevent random intruders from entering. All the secret passage ways were sealed off, James' old friend and traitor, Peter Pettigrew, was the reason James told Albus Dumbledore where all the passageways were.

There were so many spells over all of them that if even a regular spider or ant crossed the border, the Headmaster would know. If a ghost decided to cross over the borders, it would even be known. They couldn't have the Ministry know, since it's infiltrated. The Minister even has guards consisting of Order members.

"I will dad." Harry said, excited to be at Hogwarts. He was almost jumping up and down because he knew that next year he'd get to be on the Quiddich team because of how good of a seeker he was.

They didn't talk the rest of the way to Hogwarts. James was to busy looking out for danger, since they were unprotected right now. Other parents were doing the same. Death Eater raids for Hogwarts were rare, but it was bound to happen again in the next few years.

Fortunately there wasn't a raid that day.

"Bye Harry, I'll see you at Christmas." James hugged his only son, only letting him go to Hogwarts because it was the only place that is safe from You-Know-Who.

Harry went over to a man he knew as Rubeus Hagrid with other first years. There was a snotty looking blond, a bushy-haired girl and a tall red head. They all seemed to have an instant dislike for each other.

"Follow me firs' years." Hagrid said, leading the slightly smaller-than-usual trial of students behind him. Muggle borns were rarer than usual. Due to the fact that the Headmaster told them what was going on so they could decide if they want to learn at Hogwarts or not. Most choose not to, knowing they could potentially die if they chose to. But every year, a few do decide to join, wanting to take the risk to learn magic.

"Okay, as I call your name you will come up and place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will then decide what house to place you in." Professor McGonnagall said. Harry of course knew who she was due to seeing her with his parents a few times.

"Abbott, Hanna!" A blonde girl with pigtails shakily walked up and put the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted, and she went to the table with the nicest looking people. Susan Bones, who was called after her, was the second to join Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry!" Was the first student that didn't go up to the sorting hat, meaning he was to scared to go to Hogwarts. Some families refused to let their children go, especially the muggle families. Their names were called out of respect for being in this year but not making it due to wanting to live.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" Became the first Ravenclaw while "Brown, Lavender!" Was the first Gryffindor. Harry knew that's where he'd be, that's where James and Lily were. He was a lot like them so it makes sense.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" was the first Slytherin. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. He knew his sisters' Godfather was a Slytherin, but that didn't mean he had to like the slimy snakes.

"Cornfoot, Stephen!" Was the next no-show. That made Harry uneasy, two already? That couldn't be good, could it? He'd have to write his parents about this.

"Vincent, Crabbe!" and "Davis, Tracey!" were both placed in Slytherin house.

"Entwhistle, Kevin!" and "Finch-Fletchley, Justin" became the third and fourth no-shows. Harry looked around and noticed the red haired boy he's seen around Order Headquarters when his parents had to take him with them was looking just as uneasy as he was.

"Finnigan, Seamus!" Became a Gryffindor while "Goldstein, Anthony!" was a Ravenclaw.

"Goyle, Gregory!" Was yet another Slytherin, probably a Death Eater's kid.

"Granger, Hermione!" Was surprisingly placed in Gryffindor. She seemed like a Ravenclaw.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" was in Slytherin while "Hopkins, Wayne!" Was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Jones, Megan!" Joined Wayne in Hufflepuff house while "Li, Sue!" Joined the Ravenclaws.

"Longbottom, Neville!", one of the kids Harry ocassionaly sees at the Order, was surprisingly in Gryffindor.

"MacDougal, Morag!" Joined Ravenclaw with Sue. "Ernie, Macmillan!" Was in Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Definately a Death Eater's kid swaggered towards the Slytherin table where he was placed. "Lily, Moon!" Was yet another no-show and "Theodore, Nott!" Joined Draco in Slytherin along with "Pansy, Parkinson!" and "Parks, Leanne!" ended up being the sixth no show.

"Patil, Padma" was sorted into Ravenclaw while her twin, "Patil, Parvati!" was sorted into Gryffindor while "Perks, Sally-Anne!" was the seventh no-show.

Harry was called next. "Potter, Harry!" A few people recognized his name, probably due to his parents status against You-Know-Who. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted after barely touching his head. He went and sat by Seamus, across from Neville and Hermione.

"Rivers, Olvier!" and "Roper, Sophie!" were also no-shows. This worried Harry, something must have happened. His parents told him that their would probably be 1 or two no-shows, maybe more but definitely not more than 5.

"Smith, Zacharias!" Was placed in Hufflepuff while "Thomas, Dean!" was sorted into Gryffindor and sat next to Harry. "Turpin, Lisa!" was the tenth and final no show while "Ronald, Weasley!", the red head, was placed in Gryffindor and sat beside Neville. "Zabini, Blaise!" Was the final first year and he was sorted into Slytherin.

"Welcome, students. I have a few words for you, but those can be discussed after we eat. For now, dig in!" The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, siad, looking around the Great Hall with a worried expression. There are never this many first years that decide just not to come, there are also several missing 2nd - 7th years. Something happened, the students might be in more danger than they should be in the next few years. The way they get to Hogwarts might have to be changed, again.

He was thinking about not letting any known Death Eater's kids attend Hogwarts this year, but it was best to keep an eye on them, as they probably keep their eyes on the school for their parents' master. It was to late now, the students were all already here. Now, it was time to protect and hope nothing else happens.

"Mom! What's going on?" Azalea asked her mom, as she was woken up in the middle of the night.

"There's a meeting tonight. You're going to have to stay with my friend Molly Weasley at HQ. Don't worry baby girl, daddy and I will be back soon." Lily smiled at her daughter.

Azalea had a bad feeling, she was wide awake in the kitchen with Molly Weasley and her daughter, Ginny. Ginny and Azalea got along really well, but both girls were worried. Ginny's dad had to go out and keep watch while both of Azalea's parents were keeping watch. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a bad feeling the war was going to change for the worst sooner than they thought.


End file.
